


How to Say "I'm Sorry"

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Little Kisses, M/M, angry Hinata, but there's definitely some flirty stuff going on, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. It’ll work. Just a few more and I’ll get it.”<br/>“Why can’t you just accept the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing.”<br/>The gym fell silent. Everybody had stilled and Kageyama could feel the their eyes on him. Hinata’s sharp intake of breath was audible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say "I'm Sorry"

The ball hit the floor of the gym. Hinata was bent over, hands on his knees. When he straightened up he looked at Kageyama and said, “One more.”

“I don’t think this is going to work.”

“What?”

“It’s not working, Hinata.”

Hinata stared at him. “Just give me one more.”

“We’re wasting time. Just move on.”

“No. It’ll work. Just a few more and I’ll get it.”

“Why can’t you just accept the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing.”

The gym fell silent. Everybody had stilled and Kageyama could feel the their eyes on him. Hinata’s sharp intake of breath was audible.

Shit. _Shit_. “Hinata, wait. I didn’t mean that.”

Hinata closed his eyes and the pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay.”

“Do you want to hit a few more?” Kageyama’s body stiffened as he waited for Hinata’s response.

“I think I’m gonna take a walk.” He turned and walked out the door.

Kageyama stared at the door after it had closed, flinching when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Suga.

“It’ll be fine. He’ll cool down in a bit.”

“I messed up.”

“Then apologize. Make it up to him.” Suga squeezed his arm and let go. “C’mon, we’re all gonna stretch before practice ends.”

Kageyama joined the circle of boys, relaxing his muscles as he stretched. By the time Hinata came back the gym was clean and the team had gone home for the weekend. Hinata biked home alone.

 

On Monday, Hinata left his house a few minutes late. If he was running behind schedule, he didn’t have to see Kageyama before going to class. He grabbed his bike from where it leaned against the fence and hopped on. Why did Kageyama have to be so mean? Hinata grasped the handles tightly and shifted the gear down as he started going up the big hill. He was such a jerk — always calling him dumbass and yelling at him. A vein in Hinata’s forehead bulged as he clenched his jaw. He lifted his hips off of the seat and peddled faster. Kageyama deserved a punch in the face. Letting out yell, Hinata leaned forwards and peddled as hard as he could through his tear-blurred vision.

The top of the hill was in sight, and he slowed down as he reached the top. Wiping his eyes, Hinata came to a stop. He sighed.  
Biking the long downhill wasn’t very fun that day.

When he got to school there were only a few minutes before the bell rang. Hinata put his bike near the entrance and hurried to class. He opened the door just as the bell rang.  
The teacher looked up. “Take a seat, Hinata.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The chair creaked as he sat down. He was about to put his books on his desk when he noticed an unopened milk box on it. Weird. He looked around, but no one said anything. Turning around, he asked the girl behind him, “Is this yours?”

“No. It was there when I got here.”

Shrugging, he thanked her. Well, if no one else was going to drink it, he might as well. He popped the aluminum covering with the straw and took a sip. It was still cold.

 

The class was emptying out for lunch. Hinata looked to Kageyama’s seat, but he was already gone. He sighed and slumped forwards. It looked like he’d be eating alone today. Grabbing his backpack, Hinata left the room and went outside.

He sat beneath a tree and opened his lunch and his math binder. Since he was alone he could do homework without distractions. But without Kageyama the lunch period seemed to take a long time to go by. When the bell finally rang Hinata stuffed his papers in his bag and ran back to class.

Walking through the door, he spotted an object on his desk. An oddly milk-box-shaped object. Hinata’s eyebrows drew together.

“Oi,” the boy behind him flicked his shoulder. “Keep moving.”

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled. He moved through the doorway and sat in his seat.

Everybody was suspect. Hinata peered at the girl by the window. She was always in class before him, she could’ve left it. But she didn’t like him and thought he was a stupid jock — so she would only have left it if it were poisoned. Hinata frowned and looked at the milk. Thankfully the seal hadn’t been tampered with.

Maybe the boy he sat next to then. Kageyama said that the boy was always staring at Hinata. He could have a crush on him. But, leaving milk on Hinata’s desk was a pretty weird thing to do. Nah, probably not him.

Looking around, Hinata spotted Kageyama. But Kageyama was mad at him. Why would he leave Hinata something nice?

Kageyama looked up from his desk and glanced at Hinata. They stared at each other until Kageyama blushed and looked away.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed. Suspect number one: Kageyama Tobio.

 

Classes ended and Kageyama bolted out of class. Hinata shoved his folders into his bag and ran after him.

“Kageyama. Hey! Kageyama!”

The dark head of hair in front of him slowed and turned around. Kageyama stopped while Hinata caught up.

“Are you headed to practice?”

Kageyama looked at the ground. “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. Look, were you leaving stuff on my desk?”

Looking up, Kageyama blushed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think it would bother you.”

“It didn’t. I was just wondering why.”

“I just, had to make it up to you. And I didn’t know how.”

“So you put milk on my desk.”

“I should’ve just said I’m sorry.” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I was a dick.”

“It’s okay,” Hinata mumbled. His eyes were beginning to water. “You’re always a dick anyways.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to—”

Hinata launched forwards and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. “It’s fine. I like it when you’re a dick. Just not that much of a dick.”

Blood rushed to Kageyama’s face. He slowly put his arms around Hinata. “Okay, dumbass,” he mumbled.

Hinata laughed and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s neck. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

Kageyama opened his mouth as his blush intensified. He closed it and bent down, placing his lips on Hinata’s hair. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com  
> See you nerds around :)


End file.
